Blue Spirit
by Mollz4eva
Summary: Julianna (Jewel) Davis has recently moved to Addison Apartments. But when ghosts, demons, and killers enter her life; Will she be able to conquer them with the help of her friends? (SalXLarryXOC)
1. Chapter 1:Jewel

"Addison Apartments is known for murders and hauntings. Lately the murder of Sandra Sanderson whom we believe Charley Mansfield: our suspect has killed in room 403 of this apar-" I turned off my radio and made my way into my new home, "I'm sure you will like it here, Julianna," my mother told me as she gave me the last box to carry into our room. Nothing seemed odd when I went inside at first but then I felt a tap on my shoulder but when I turned around, no one was there; it felt like someone was trying to get my attention. I looked at myself in the mirror I brought with me from my old home; my long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and I was wearing my best purple jacket and a white tank top with blue jeans and black combat boots. I liked the punky style, it was kinda my thing I guess; It wasn't until someone knocked on my door that everything changed.

When I opened it, I saw a person the same height as I was with blue hair in pigtails and a mask which seemed like something Jason Voorhees or Michael Myers would wear but I didn't let that bother me; "Hey, I'm Sal, but my friends call me Sally Face." I was shocked, I actually thought he was a girl but I giggled afterward "My name is Julianna, but my friends call me Jewel. It's nice to meet you." I brought my hand out to shake which he shook back.

My black cat, Midnight, then rubbed herself on Sal's legs causing me to blush "I have a cat too." Sal said petting her "His name is Gizmo." he seemed to be smiling underneath that mask of his "Mind if I show you around?" Sal asked "Ummmm sure." I answered a little unsure if this guy was going to kill me or just show me around but I just let my worries fly by as Sal takes my hand and leads me out the door and into the hallway "Don't be nervous," he said, "I won't hurt you." It seemed he knew exactly what I was thinking as he pressed the button to go down the elevator

"Where are we going?" I asked, "There's someone I want you to meet." Sal answered as he placed a key card into a slot in the elevator; In my life, I have never seen an elevator quite like that. We reached the basement, it seemed pretty normal with a washer and a dryer but a door that had 1B on it.

"I didn't know that there were rooms down here." I said looking around "I thought the same thing as well." Sal replied I could see in his eyes that he was smiling. As he opened the door, Sal called in "Hey Larry, are you home?" Just then another voice shouted back "Yeah, little dude, come in." I was completely nervous, I didn't know what was gonna happen, but Sal seemed to make things a little better. As the door opened, a tall guy with extremely long brown hair smiled and brought out his hand "Hey, I'm Larry." I shook his hand smiling as well "My name is Julianna but my friends call me Jewel." Larry seemed to be blushing as he held my hand "Well what are you waiting for?" he said, "Come in." I was ushered by Sal and Larry to sit on his bed while they just looked at me funny.

"Dude, you didn't tell me that a girl was comin' to stay." I heard Larry say "I didn't know either," Sal replied, "But I don't want to scare her off." Wait, Sal's afraid I might run away? From what? We just met. "Dude, give it some time." Larry said, "You can tell or shall I say show her when you're ready." OK, What on earth were they talking about? but, I didn't want to butt in. Larry sat down next to me and placed an arm around me "So, Jewel, do you like it here so far?" he asked, "Well, I don't know, I just got here." Sal sat down behind me and began to remove my hair tie

"Is this ok?" he asked looking at me "Yeah, I'm ok with it." I said, "I let my friends play with my hair all the time." Sal just giggled and began to braid my hair "No, fair! Whose doing mine?" Larry asked moving down to the floor in front of me making Sal and me laugh "I guess I will." I smiled as I took one of his hair ties and tied Larry's hair into a bun. "You know," I said, "this reminds me of when I had slumber parties and my friends did crazy things with our hair." "Like what?" Sal asked, "Well, sometimes we did ponytails all over our heads, we did some hairdos like some cartoon characters and we even did some loom designs on our hair as well." Sal looked impressed while Larry looked at me like I had said something embarrassing about him. Sal then pulled me down so that my head is on his lap; My eyes widened as he stared at me with those icy blue eyes

"What are you looking at?" Sal said jokingly as he started to stroke my hair "You." I replied, "Your mask is very unique." "It's a prosthetic," he muttered under his breath. "Hey Sal," Larry sat up onto his bed right next to him "You should bring Jewel more often." He told Sal; I was blushing like crazy just hearing that; I heard a click and saw that Sal had lifted his mask so that his lips were showing. They looked completely scarred and wounded, Sal leaned towards me and kissed my forehead

"Sal," I whispered as he lowered his mask and buckled it in place "Yeah." "Do you think you can take me back now?" I was starting to get tired "Sure." he said as he took my hand "It was nice meeting you, Larry." I smiled "Yeah, you too, dudette." Larry grinned. Sal took me back to my room where my mom was talking to someone

"Oh, Julianna, so glad your back." my mom greeted me; Right next to her was a man with blue hair and beard "Hello, Sal." he said, "Hi, dad." Sal replied, "Well, it seems my son has already met your daughter." I heard the man say "I'm Henry Fisher, you must be Julianna." I shook his hand "Nice to meet you Mr. Fisher, but call me Jewel."

I honestly don't like when adults call me Julianna, it's too formal for me "And you must be Sal." my mom smiled and shook his hand "I'm Lauren Davis." My cat then came towards me "Well, it looks like Midnight needs to be fed." I say pulling Sal with me "Ok, but don't be in there too long." my mom called out as we walked towards my bedroom "Dinner will be ready in a few." I rolled my eyes as I closed the door and picked up my sketchbook

"This is so stressful!" I say as Midnight jumps onto my bed "What do you mean?" Sal asked "I want to be happy, I really do. But moving here just seemed to make it worse." Sal's eyes widened as he heard this "There were times where I really didn't want to be here, in this world and I really wanted to-*gasp*"

Sal pulled me into a hug; he rested his chin on my shoulder and I could feel his heartbeat; It sounded fast.

* * *

Sal's POV

I can't believe she would say such a thing. I know I've had thoughts about this in the past but I wouldn't think of actually trying to kill myself no, never! I was in tears at this point just quietly sobbing on Jewel's shoulder "Please," I said, "Don't say that again." Jewel seemed like an innocent girl and I just knew it wasn't her time yet. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she buried her face in my neck "It's ok," I replied rubbing soothing circles on her back. There were just a few minutes of bliss, both of us holding each other when I felt her begin to twirl a strand of my hair

"It's so soft." Jewel said beginning to stroke one of my pigtails "So is yours" I whispered, bringing my lips to her ear. One of my hands reached towards the buckles of my prosthetic and removed it letting it drop on the bed; Luckily, Jewel couldn't see my face but I knew that she could feel me gently nibble her ear lobe; I could hear her softly moan as she began to dig her nails into my back. I moved down to her neck, leaving small love bites here and there "Keep going." I heard her whisper while I continued to kiss and bite her neck; my hands found my mask and began to put it back on.

"Better?" I asked seeing her looking a little calm "Yes, thank you, Sally Face." Jewel replied as she hugged me "You wouldn't mind if I came over tomorrow, would you?" she asked looking at me with those sea-green eyes "No of course not," I said, "You can come by at any time." Jewel beamed and grabbed my hand, "Our parents are probably wondering where we are." I squeezed her hand and followed her out where our parents were waiting.

"What took you two so long?" her mother asked "Dinner is starting to get cold" my dad added, "Umm, Midnight was being a little picky." Jewel said nudging me "Sal was helping." she looked at me as if she wanted me to say something "Yup, sure was." I said nervously "Well then, Sal, I'll be next door if you need me." my dad said, "And, Jewel, here is a key to my apartment if you ever need me or my son." "Thank you, Mr. Fisher." Jewel said, blushing "You're welcome." he said as he left

"Well, your father seems like a nice person, Sal," Mrs. Davis said, "So where are you guys from?" "I'm from New Jersey," I replied, "we moved here just a few weeks ago." "Ah, that makes sense, Well, I'll leave you two alone while I clean up." she added, "Thanks, mom," Jewel said looking pale.

* * *

Jewel's POV

I couldn't let my mom see me like this, I have to hide. I need to get out, I need to… "Ooof!" Sal came from behind me his arms around me and he was whispering sweet nothings into my ear, "Don't listen to them." "You're safe now." "I will protect you." My breathing began to slow down, my eyes began to close, my mind was at ease, and it was all because of Sal.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jewel." he said as I felt something being placed in my jeans "Just remember you can always come over when you need me," he said as he closed the door leaving me alone.

"Such a sweet boy he is." my mom said, "Yeah I know." I replied, "I think I'm gonna get to bed." "Ok sweetie, I'll see you in the morning," she said kissing my head. I went into my room and climbed into my new bed. The slip of paper that Sal put in my pocket was his phone number so I added it to my contacts, and sent him a text

JD: Sal

JD: u there

No response for a moment, but then I heard something

SF: Yea, I'm here

SF: What's up?

JD: Can't sleep

SF: Me either

I think Sal, is my new stress reliever and as for Larry, well… I honestly don't know. But I hope that he is cute as Sal is.


	2. Chapter 2:Nightmares

Jewel's POV

The next day, Early in the morning, I awoke to a knock on my bedroom door, I opened it and there was Sal, pigtails, and mask, but he was still in his pajamas; he looked...down like he had cried all night "Sally," I asked, "Are you okay?" Sal pulled me into a hug, he must've had a rough night.

"Jewel," he sniffed "Can I stay with you for the day?" he removed his black hooded jacket to reveal a black tank top underneath "Of course Sal" I replied as I pulled away and took his hand leading him to my bed.

Once he sat down he began to remove his mask "Jewel, please don't run away from me." he whimpered. Sal lifted his head to me so that I could see his face; it was covered in scars, there was a huge scar that went from his forehead through his right eye and down to his chin. His nose looked like it had been bitten off and he was covered in bruises and wounds that looked like they'd just recently been done.

His icy blue eyes were filled with tears, he really was crying; I wiped his tears away with the pads of my thumbs and hugged him.

Sal was sobbing uncontrollably on my shoulder and all I could do was comfort him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "Shhh, Don't cry, Sally." I said quietly, my hand began to stroke one of his blue pigtails "Can, you tell me what happened?" He sat up, and looked at me "My dad, is an alcoholic, and every time he gets drunk, he attacks me." Sal took my hand "but that's not why I hide my face." he said "That is a different story." he moved a little closer to me "Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked seeing Sal cringe at that question "M-maybe some other time." he stammered looking as if he saw a ghost.

He gave me a hug as I began to remove his hair ties. His blue hair was smooth as silk as I glide my fingers through it with ease; We hugged each other for what felt like hours until Sal spoke up.

"Jewel, I think I'm in love with you." my eyes widened "What do you mean, we just met yesterday." I answered looking shocked "I know, but I want to be more than friends ok?" I think I knew what he was hinting at "Ok I guess." Sal wrapped his arms around my waist as I held his head in my hands and before each of us knew it...we were kissing.

Even though his lips were scarred, they felt really soft against mine; he pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me, continuing the makeout session. When he pulled away, he hugged me tightly as if he didn't want to let go

"Oh, Jewel," he whispered "You've made me the happiest person alive." he kissed my head, stroking my long black hair "I'll always love you." Sal said as he drifted off to sleep "I love you too, Sally Face." I whispered. He breathed a sigh of relief as a reply, I laid my head in the crook of his neck while my fingers began to play with a few strands of his hair as I began to slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Sal's POV

I was back in the hospital, My face was bandaged and Jewel wasn't next to me. I had to go find her. My heart was pumping rapidly, fearing the worst, had happened to her. "I know who you're looking for." a deep voice echoed in the corridor "But she isn't here." I started to run, far away from that voice, as it began to laugh maniacally. "I know Jewel would never love someone with a face like yours." it sneered; I started tearing up "That's not true!" I shouted trying to find an exit. "Remember this Sal, Once you see me, you can't get rid of me!" I realized who it was, and I exited, out of breath, and full of anger "I will never let that demon get her, not in a million years."

Then, I heard her "Sally! Sally!" I ran towards her so happy to see Jewel but then, something dragged me down. Down a hole that ended in a pool of lava, where I was to meet my fate, or so I thought.

I felt a gentle hand reach down and grab me pulling me out of the ditch but it wasn't Jewel, it was my mom. "Oh, Sally, I'm so happy to see you." she hugged me tightly "Me too." I replied, "Listen, honey, I want you to take special care of Jewel, she's going through a lot and it's your job to keep her safe." My mom said, "Do you promise me?"

"I promise," I said and the whole world was white.

I woke up with a bright feeling in my heart but also a weird feeling. "Damn it," I say quietly, I feel my artificial eye getting dry but then I felt Jewel, snuggling close to me like she didn't want me to leave

"I'll be back, baby," I whispered into her ear making her loosen her grip on me and I made my way towards the bathroom. I placed my artificial eye in a glass of water and began to walk back to her room when my phone began to vibrate; It was a text from Larry.

LJ: Hey Sal, How did it go?

Ugh! Larry has been on my case all night.

SF: Pretty fine, Lar, now I need to get some sleep. I placed the glass on her nightstand

LJ: Ok Sally Dude, talk to ya l8r.

I climbed back into bed and held Jewel tightly, kissing her on the head "Don't worry Jewel," I said, "I will always protect you, no matter what happens." I could feel her slowly nuzzle into my neck as I fell asleep again this time with no more nightmares.

* * *

Larry's POV

I could feel the tension in my stomach. What can I say? I'm in love, Not just with Sal, no but the new girl, Jewel.

I've fallen in love with Sal since we first met, he was everything to me, but now I'm ready to tell him. As for Jewel, well we just met yesterday but I'll let today go by and I will let her know tomorrow.

Heh, I guess I'm not like other guys, huh.


End file.
